


Viimeisen kerran

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angstia ja siirappia, Drama, Ero, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, M/M, Onnellinen loppu, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Draco Malfoy ja Harry Potter ovat eronneet. Taas kerran. Mutta onko tämä ero viimeinkin se viimeinen?





	Viimeisen kerran

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelinaAnturajalka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaAnturajalka/gifts).



> Tämä on lahja Angelinalle [FinFanFunin](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php) puolella. Onnea vielä täälläkin!

Draco joi punaviiniä suoraan pullonsuusta. Se maistui pahalle, mutta ainakin se turrutti hetkeksi rinnassa sykkivän kivun. Potter oli jättänyt hänet, taas kerran. Tai ehkä se oli ollut Draco, joka oli jättänyt Potterin. Ei sillä oikeastaan ollut edes väliä. He olivat eronneet, tällä kertaa ehkä lopullisesti.  
  
Huoneessa oli hämärää eikä Draco jaksanut taikoa valoja päälle. Hän oli istunut asunnossaan jo kolme päivää näkemättä ketään. Pansy oli tietenkin käynyt ovella koputtelemassa, mutta kukaan muu ei ollut yrittänyt ottaa häneen yhteyttä, ei tietenkään.  
  
Kun Draco oli tällä päällä, juuri eronnut, oli parasta että hän sai olla omissa oloissaan seuranaan vain halpaa punkkua. Draco otti uuden hörpyn ja irvisti. Jossain sisimmässään hän odotti, että hetkenä minä hyvänsä Potter tulisi, aivan kuten oli tullut niin monta kertaa ennenkin.  
  
Heidän suhteensa oli ollut aina myrskyisä, aivan alusta saakka ennen kuin he olivat edes tunnustaneet olevansa minkäänlaisessa suhteessa. He olivat eronneet ja sopineet lukemattomia kertoja viimeisten vuosien aikana, niin monta kertaa, että Draco oli lakannut laskemasta jo kolme vuotta sitten.  
  
Kaikki oli alkanut eräistä huuruisista kotibileistä noin viisi vuotta takaperin. Draco oli mennyt Blaise Zabinin kanssa kuokkimaan Terry Bootin tupareihin ja Potter oli ollut siellä. Jossain lukemattomien tuliviskien ja seurapelien lomassa Draco oli löytänyt itsensä yllättäen painettuna seinää vasten, samalla kun Potter oli tunkenut kieltään hänen kurkkuunsa.  
  
Siitä oli alkanut värikäs ja sekava suhde. Aluksi se oli ollut tietenkin vain pelkkää seksiä, sillä mitä muuta voi olettaa hieman päälle kaksikymppisiltä nuorilta miehiltä? He olivat olleet kekseliäitä Potterin kanssa, livahtaneet kahdestaan milloin minnekin, olettaen ettei kukaan huomannut. Jokainen salassa vaihdettu intohimoinen suudelma ja pikainen käteen veto oli kuitenkin ollut vain askel kohden vakavampaa.  
  
He olivat olleet ensimmäisen kerran ihan oikeasti sängyssä keväällä, neljä kuukautta Terry Bootin tupareiden jälkeen. Se oli räjäyttänyt Dracon tajunnan. Hän ei ollut kokenut koskaan mitään niin kiihkeää, niin intensiivistä. Jälkeenpäin he olivat maanneet vierekkäin hikisillä ja tahmeilla lakanoilla ja virnistelleet toisilleen.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa he olivat tietenkin jääneet kiinni. Yllättävää kuitenkin oli, ettei kukaan tuntunut välittävän. Pansylla oli omat murheensa alati vaihtuvissa mieskuvioissaan, Potterin ystävät tuntuivat puuhaavan ahkerasti oman suhteensa kimpussa ja muut vain kohottivat lievästi kulmiaan.  
  
He eivät kuitenkaan koskaan olleet sopineet mistään vakavammasta. He vain panivat. Toki jossain vaiheessa he olivat alkaneet jäädä toistensa luo yöksi, heränneet aamuisin sylikkäin ja nauttineet yhteisen aamupalan kiireettömästi ennen uutta kierrosta makuuhuoneessa. Mutta se ei ollut vakavaa, ei missään nimessä.  
  
Kummallinen kipu jomotti Dracon rinnassa kun hän hörppäsi lisää viiniä. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää miten tilanne oli ajautunut tähän pisteeseen. Hehän olivat vain pitäneet hauskaa, sen ei ollut tarkoitus olla mitään vakavampaa, mitään syvempää. Silti Potter oli päässyt yllättämään hänet ja ainoa mitä Draco oli pystynyt ajattelemaan oli ollut torjua tämän täysin järjenvastainen ehdotus.  
  
Sen seurauksena hän istui nyt yksin sohvallaan ja joi. Ehkä Potter sittenkin tulisi takaisin? Vaikka sisimmässään Draco tiesi, ettei tämä tulisi. Ei tällä kertaa. Silmäluomien takana poltteli jotain kuumaa ja Draco nosti jälleen kerran pullon huulilleen.

 

xXx

  
Järkyttävä päänsärky sai Dracon voihkaisemaan. Jossain jyskytti ja hänestä tuntui, että ääni saisi hänen sisuskalunsa kääntymään ylösalaisin. Varovasti hän raotti silmiään ja rekisteröi monta asiaa yhtä aikaa. Hän makasi olohuoneessaan, omalla sohvallaan kyljellään, sohvapöydällä oli pari tyhjää viinipulloa ja yksi joka näytti olevan puolillaan. Sitten hän ymmärsi, että jyskytys kuului hänen etuoveltaan, joku halusi nähtävästi päästä sisään asuntoon.  
  
Siinä samassa Dracon vatsa ilmoitti protestinsa ja nosti edellisen illan ja yön aikana juodun nesteen ylös. Joku, nähtävästi hänen kaukaa viisas kotitonttunsa, oli kuitenkin varautunut ja sohvan vieressä oli laakea astia mihin Draco sylki vatsalaukkunsa sisältöä.  
  
Vasta hetken päästä Draco tajusi että jyskytys kuului edelleen ja laiskalla taikasauvan heilautuksella, aivan liian väsyneenä nousemaan ylös, hän heilautti ulko-ovensa auki. Pienen hetken Draco toivoi, että tulija olisi Potter, ennen kuin muisti että hänen suojauksensa olisivat laskeneet tämän läpi milloin tahansa.  
  
"Kultaseni", Pansy Parkinsonin ääni kujersi eteisestä.  
  
Draco sulki silmänsä ja antoi päänsä painua takaisin sohvatyynylle. Hän ei olisi jaksanut Pansya, ei aivan vielä, mutta tiesi että vain tämä saisi hänet lopettamaan viinin lipittämisen ja ryhdistäytymään. Hän ja Potter, he olivat ainoita jotka siihen pystyivät.  
  
"No niin, mitäs meillä täällä onkaan", Pansy sanoi reippaasti astuessaan olohuoneeseen.  
  
Muutamalla tehokkaalla sauvanheilautuksella nainen avasi ikkunan, katoutti tyhjät pullot (myös sen vajaan, Draco pisti merkille) ja siivosi oksennuksen pois haisemasta. Sitten keittiöstä leijui täysi vesipullo, pari lasia, liuta taikajuomapulloja sekä kulhollinen suolapähkinöitä.  
  
"Juo", Pansy kaatoi vettä lasiin ja työnsi sen Dracolle. "Syö", nainen jatkoi komentamistaan ja Draco nappasi varovaisesti pari pähkinää miettien pysyisivätköhän ne hänen sisällään.  
  
"Ja nyt, kerro", Pansy asettui viereiseen nojatuoliin ja katsoi Dracoa.  
"Mitä? Ei ole mitään kertomista", Draco yritti ja kurkotti yhtä liemipulloa pöydältä, hän todella tarvitsisi vahvaa krapulalientä.  
  
Pansyn katse oli vakaa ja tämä nojasi kyynärpäillään polviinsa.  
  
"Niin, ehkä sinun mielestäsi on ihan normaalia eristäytyä ulkomaailmasta neljäksi päivää ja sulkea kaikki ulkopuolelle. Minä tiedän, että te olette eronneet, mutta yleensä se on mennyt ohi päivässä, parissa", Pansyn ääni oli lempeä mutta katse oli täynnä huolta. "Joten mitä tapahtui?"  
  
Puristava tunne palasi Dracon rintaan ja hän käänsi päänsä pois. Hän ei halunnut katsoa Pansya, hän ei halunnut kertoa tälle, että tällä kertaa se oli lopullista, että tällä kertaa se olisi ihan oikeasti ohi. Mutta samalla hän tiesi, ettei nainen jättäisi häntä rauhaan ennen kuin olisi kuullut kaiken. Ehkä Draco voisi sitten avata uuden viinipullon ja hukuttaa itsensä siihen.  
  
"Hän lähti", Draco sanoi vaimeasti.  
"Niin minä ymmärsin", Pansy sanoi mutta jatkoi: "niinhän hän on lähtenyt ennenkin."  
"Niin", Draco pyöritteli lasia kädessään.  
"Joten, mitä tapahtui? Mitä hän sanoi? Mitä sinä sanoit?" Pansy painosti.  
  
Vaivaantuneena Draco kiemurteli sohvalla. Hän ei todellakaan olisi halunnut käydä tätä keskustelua, ei nyt, eikä ikinä, mutta hän tiesi ettei hänellä ollut vaihtoehtoja. Pansy ei jättäisi häntä rauhaan ennen kuin olisi kuullut kaiken.  
  
"Hän sanoi sen sanan", Draco mutisi hiljaa.  
"Hän sanoi mitä?" Pansy nousi yllättäen suorempaan tuolissaan.  
"R-sanan, tiedäthän", Dracon katse vältti Pansya.  
"Niinkö?" Draco ei pystynyt tulkitsemaan Pansyn äänensävyä.  
"Niin. Hän sanoi sen, tuosta noin vain, aivan kun se olisi normaalia. Aivan kun se ei muuttaisi mitään", Draco huiskaisi kädellään kuvatakseen tilannetta.  
"Mitä sinä sanoit?" Pansyn ääni oli nyt yllättävän hiljainen ja Draco katsahti naista kummissaan.  
"Minä kerroin hänelle tietenkin, että hän on menettänyt järkensä", Draco yritti saada ääneensä ylenkatsetta mutta epäonnistui.  
  
Huoneeseen laskeutui hiljaisuus kunnes Pansy sanoi hyvin, hyvin hiljaa  _voih_  ja painoi kasvot käsiinsä. Draco tunsi yllättäen palan tunteen kurkussaan, ja vasta nyt, sanottuaan asian ääneen, hän todella ymmärsi,  _ymmärsi_  ensimmäisen kerran neljään päivään mitä hän oli mennyt tekemään.  
  
Uusi oksennusryöppy purkautui yllättäen hänen suustaan, mutta Pansy ei näyttänyt edes huomaavan sitä. Pyyhkiessään suutaan kämmenselällään Draco mietti kuinka kaikki oli käynyt niin nopeasti. Vielä viikko sitten hänellä oli ollut Potter rinnallaan, nauramassa hänen sängyssään, syömässä hänen paahtoleipiään ja suutelemassa häntä kiihkeästi eteisessä ennen siirtymistä makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
"Voi Draco", Pansy sanoi hiljaa, heilautti jälleen taikasauvaansa siivotakseen sotkun pois ennen kuin nousi ja asteli keittiöön.  
  
Hetken päästä nainen palasi kantaen teetarjotinta. Nähtävästi Dracon kotitonttu oli valmistanut sen sillä välin kun he olivat jutelleet.  
  
"Joten se on nyt ohi. Lopullisesti", Draco sanoi värittömällä äänellä ja katseli kuinka Pansy kaatoi teetä kuppeihin.  
"Niin, se on nyt ohi", Pansy vahvisti ja Draco huomasi naisen pyyhkäisevän silmäkulmaansa.  
  
Ojennettuaan höyryävän teekupin Dracolle, Pansy istuutui takaisin nojatuoliin ja lämmitteli käsiään kuppinsa ympärillä.  
  
"Mitä sinä nyt aiot?" Pansy kysyi viimein ja Draco kohautti olkiaan.  
"Opetella elämään ilman häntä?" Dracon sanat saivat Pansyn nyökkäämään hitaasti, mutta tämän silmät olivat täynnä surua.  
  
Draco tunsi omien silmiensä kutisevan kummallisesti ja hän hieroi niitä hetken ennen kuin otti hörpyn omasta teestään.

 

xXx

  
Kului kolme viikkoa ennen kuin Draco oli valmis kohtaamaan ulkomaailman. Pansy oli saanut ylipuhuttua hänet olemaan erossa punaviinistä, ja nainen olikin jäänyt pariksi ensimmäiseksi yöksi Dracon luo. Asia, josta Draco oli äärettömän kiitollinen, vaikka ei ikinä myöntäisikään asiaa ääneen.  
  
Työnsä Draco pystyi onneksi hoitamaan pääsääntöisesti etänä, eikä hänen tarvinnut käydä Irvetassa kuin pari kertaa ensimmäisten viikkojen aikana. Kummallakaan kerralla hän ei onnekseen törmännyt keneenkään tuttuun, joka olisi voinut kysellä häneltä epämiellyttäviä asioita Potterista.  
  
Itse Potterista Draco ei ollut kuullut pihaustakaan sen jälkeen kun oli nähnyt tummatukkaisen miehen poistuvan viimeisen kerran asunnostaan. Eikä Draco ollut kysellyt tämän perään. Hän tiesi, ettei hänen kannattaisi. Ja sitä paitsi, miksi hän edes olisi kysellyt, hänhän oli tehnyt harvinaisen selväksi ettei hän ollut valmis siihen mitä Potter halusi.  
  
Joskus yön tunteina, kun Draco heräsi kesken unen vain huomatakseen, että makasi sängyssään yksin, hän antoi mieleensä hiipiä ajatuksen, että miksi hän oli torjunut Potterin. Olisiko se ollut niin kamalaa? Asua yhdessä, sitoutua? Mutta se mitä Potter oli sanonut, se yksi sana oli saanut Dracon paniikkiin. Siihen hän ei ollut valmis. Se oli jotain liian suurta, liian isoa, jotain, mitä kukaan ei voinut hallita, jotain mikä saattoi satuttaa.  
  
Niinpä oli ollut helpompaa torjua se kaikki. Vaikka toisaalta Dracoa vihlaisi edelleen, kun hän muisti miten satutetulta Potter oli näyttänyt. Kuinka tämän silmissä oli välähtänyt tuskaa ja kuinka tämä oli sulkeutunut Dracon ivallisen naurun säestyksellä, kääntynyt kannoillaan ja astellut suoraselkäisenä ulos Dracon etuovesta ja elämästä.  
  
Ahdistuneena Draco pyyhkäisi käsiään housuihinsa ja yritti keskittyä raporttiin, se pitäisi jättää loppuviikosta eikä hän ollut vielä puolessa välissäkään. Päättäväisesti hän sulki Potterin mielestään ja keskittyi analysoimaan punnan kurssin vaihtelua velhovaluuttaan.  
  
Pari tuntia myöhemmin Draco huomasi, ettei työ ollut juurikaan edistynyt, joten hän päätti lopettaa siltä päivältä. Olisi varmaan viisainta syödä ja käydä ajoissa nukkumaan, että hän jaksaisi aamulla uusin voimin.  
  
Juuri kun hän nousi työpöytänsä äärestä, takka suhahti ja tuttu ääni kantautui olohuoneesta.  
  
"Draco, oletko sinä kotona?" Pansyn pirteä ääni huhuili.  
"Täällä", Draco vastasi työhuoneestaan ja oikoi jäseniään.  
"Hienoa, lähdetään ulos", Pansyn ääni kuului lähestyvän.  
  
Draco jäykistyi välittömästi. Hän ei ollut valmis, hän ei halunnut kohdata heidän ystäviään, ihmisiä jotka kyselisivät hänestä ja Potterista. Hän ei ollut valmis kohtaamaan Potteria.  
  
"Enpä tiedä", Draco epäröi.  
"Höpsis, minulla on ollut aivan järkyttävä päivä ja olen ansainnut tuopin sekä ison kasan rasvaisia perunoita. Ole kiltti! Sitä paitsi ei siellä ole tiistaisin ketään, luota minuun."  
"Minun ei pitäisi, luottaa siis", Draco puuskahti epäröiden edelleen.  
"Hän ei ainakaan ole siellä", Pansy sanoi hiljaa.  
  
Hengitys salpautui Dracon kurkkuun ja hetken hän pelkäsi pyörtyvänsä. Sitten hän sai äänensä jälleen toimimaan.  
  
"Oletko varma?"  
"Sataprosenttisen, Granger sanoi sen tänään", Pansyn katse väisti kummasti ja Draco arveli, tiesikö tämä enemmän kun paljasti mutta antoi asian olla.  
"Hyvä on, mutta vain yhdet", Draco viittasi innosta hyppivän Pansyn kohden ulko-ovea.  
  
Heidän kantapaikkansa oli Viistokujan ja Iskunkiertokujan kulmassa. He, nuoret jotka olivat valmistuneet Tylypahkasta lähes vuosikymmen aikaisemmin, olivat löytäneet rauhallisen pubin ja omineet sen heti omakseen. Tänne he olivat kokoontuneet juttelemaan, juomaan, pelaamaan ja nauramaan sodan jälkeisinä vuosina kun olivat kaivanneet jotain uutta elämäänsä. Täällä he olivat kinanneet leikkimielisesti, ja täällä Draco oli ottanut ensimmäisen kerran Potterilta suihin, polvillaan, kun Potter oli nojannut selkänsä vasten miestenhuoneen ovea. Hän muisti edelleen miltä Potter oli näyttänyt lauetessaan, sormet kouristuneita Dracon hiuksiin.  
  
Nyt Dracon työntäessä ovea auki, paikka oli hiljainen. Oli vasta alkuilta ja kuten Pansy oli sanonut, tiistai oli muutenkin rauhallinen. Tiskin takana hääräsi Lee Jordan, joka kohotti heille kättään ja nyökkäsi kohden heidän kantapöytäänsä.  
  
Sydän pamppaillen hieman normaalia nopeammin Draco kääntyi katsomaan keitä oli paikalla, mutta pöydässä istui vain muutama ihminen. Eikä yksikään heistä ollut Potter, aivan kuten Pansy oli luvannut. Sen sijaan pöydässä istui Granger edessään paksu kirja sekä puoliksi juotu viinilasi sekä Hannah Abbott ja Susan Bones, jotka juttelivat keskenään hiljaisella äänellä.  
  
Pansy ohjasi heidät pöytään nyökäten naisille pienesti ja viittoen tilauksensa Jordanille. Hannah ja Susan vastasivat tervehdykseen kevyesti nyökäten, mutta Granger kurtisti hieman kulmiaan muttei sanonut mitään. Sen sijaan hän kääntyi jälleen opuksensa puoleen ja syventyi lukemaan.  
  
"Hei Draco, mitä kuuluu?" Hannah kysyi iloisesti.  
"Sinua ei ole näkynyt hetkeen", Susan täydensi ystäväänsä.  
"Kiirettä töissä, deadlinet paukkuvat aivan pian", Draco vältteli ja nyökkäsi kiitoksensa Jordanille, joka laski hänen eteensä piripintaan täytetyn tuopin sekä pienen kipon suolapähkinöitä.  
  
"Minulla oli tänään aivan järkyttävä päivä", Pansy huokaisi teatraalisesti ja toiset kääntyivät heti kiinnostuneena hänen puoleensa, jättäen Dracon omiin oloihinsa.  
  
Helpottuneena ja kiitollisena Pansylle Draco siemaisi lasistaan ja nautti maltaisen juoman hieman pistävästä mausta. Hän ei muistanut milloin oli viimeksi ollut täällä, paitsi että sen täytyi olla silloin kun kaikki oli vielä hyvin. Silloin kun Potter oli vielä istunut hänen rinnallaan ja pitänyt kättään rennosti hänen olkapäällään ja katsonut häntä silmissään kipinä ja lupaus jälleen kerran yhdestä villistä yöstä.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa Jordan toi höyryävät perunat pöytään ja Pansy ryhtyi napostelemaan niitä, keskeyttämättä kuitenkaan hetkeksikään tarinaansa kammottavasta esimiehestään, joka oli vaatinut häneltä niin paljon tänään. Draco kuunteli vanhinta ystäväänsä vain puolella korvalla, sillä Grangerin vaitonaisuus häiritsi häntä.  
  
He eivät olleet läheisiä, mutta Potterin myötä he olivat oppineet sietämään toisiaan. Draco tiesi, että Granger oli aina ensisijaisesti Potterin ystävä, eikä hän muuta odottanutkaan. Silti naisen satunnaiset vilkuilut tuuhean tukan alta häiritsivät Dracoa, sillä ne eivät olleet vihaisia, vaan ennemmin mietteliäitä.  
  
Ovi kävi ja Draco kääntyi vaistomaisesti katsomaan sisälle tulevaa. Hänen sydämensä sykähti omituisesti hänen nähdessään puna-keltaisen pipon, jonka alta paljastui tumma tukka. Tulija ei kuitenkaan ollut Potter, vaikka Draco huomasi salaa toivoneensa tämän sittenkin tulevan. Että Pansy olisi vain huijannut häntä ja järjestänyt Potterin paikalle jollain konstilla.  
  
Tulija oli kuitenkin Neville, joka sai osakseen innokkaan vastaanoton.  
  
"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Hannah kysyi halatessaan miestä.  
"Minulla on huomenna ministeriössä uutta opetussuunnitelmaa koskeva palaveri, mutta ajattelin tulla aikaisemmin vilkaisemaan näkyykö tuttuja", Neville kuoriutui ulkovaatteistaan ja istui pöydän ääreen.  
"Mukava nähdä sinua", Granger sanoi hymyillen ja kosketti hellästi ystävänsä kättä.  
"Mukava nähdä teitä kaikkia", Neville sanoi hymyillen. "Missä Harry on?"  
  
Vaikka viimeinen kysymys oli osoitettu suoraan Dracolle, Granger vastasi siihen jo ennen kuin Draco oli rekisteröinyt kysymyksen sisältöä.  
  
"Etkö sinä muista Neville, minähän kirjoitin sinulle, että Harry lähti", Grangerin sanat olivat kryptiset ja pöytään laskeutui vaivautunut hiljaisuus.  
"Ai niin, anteeksi", Neville sanoi punastuen ja vilkaisi syrjäsilmällä Dracoa.  
"Minä voin käydä tilaamassa sinulle, mitä sinä haluaisit", Susan yritti pelastaa tilannetta nousten seisomaan ja viittoillen kohden tiskiä.  
"Minä... joo, kiitos Susan, voisin ottaa tuopin", Nevillen ääni säröili, eikä tämä enää katsonut Dracoa.  
  
Jossain meni jotain rikki, Draco kuuli sen selvästi, mutta ei uskonut kenenkään muun kuulleen mitään. Hän ei uskaltanut katsoa ketään silmiin, eikä hän uskaltanut liikuttaa pikkusormeaankaan, sillä hän pelkäsi, että hänen sisällään vellova tunne saattaisi riistäytyä hetkellä millä hyvänsä vapaaksi.  
  
Äänet painuivat jonnekin taka-alalle, Dracon rinnassa jyskytti epämiellyttävästi ja kurkkua kuristi omituisesti. Potter oli lähtenyt. Minne tämä oli lähtenyt? Miksi tämä oli lähtenyt? Kysymykset risteilivät Dracon päässä epämääräisinä, eikä hän osannut keskittää ajatuksiaan mihinkään.  
  
"Mennäänkö?" Pansyn ääni oli yhtä lempeä kuin käsi, joka laskeutui Dracon olalle havahduttaen hänet takaisin todellisuuteen.  
"Mennään vain", Draco nyökkäsi ja nousi pöydästä.  
  
Hän ei katsonut ketään silmiin, mutta huomasi Grangerin vaihtavan katseen Pansyn kanssa. Milloin heistä oli muka tullut kaverit keskenään? Vaikka he olivatkin asiallisia nykyisin toisilleen, luihuiset ja rohkelikot pitivät edelleen etäisyyttä. Tai olivat pitäneet ainakin ennen kuin Potter oli ensimmäisen kerran suudellut Dracoa julkisesti.  
  
Vasta viileässä ulkoilmassa Draco antoi itsensä hengittää vapaasti. Rinnassa puristi edelleen, vaikka hän ei ymmärtänyt miksi. Pansyn käsi tuntui lämpimältä hänen omassaan ja vaitonaisena he kävelivät ilmiintymispaikalle, josta Draco kaikkoonnutti heidät suoraan eteiseensä.  
  
"Minne hän on lähtenyt?" Draco kysyi ennen kuin Pansy oli ehtinyt edes saavuttaa tasapainoaan.  
"Minä keitän teetä", oli ainoa mitä Pansy vastasi ennen kuin asteli keittiöön.  
  
Vaitonaisena he istuutuivat olohuoneeseen. Draco oli hakenut kupit Pansyn leijuttaessa teepannua ja maitoastiaa edellään.  
  
"No, missä hän on?" Draco kysyi kärsimättömänä kun Pansy vasta kaatoi höyryävää teetä kuppeihin.  
"Mitä se sinua kiinnostaa?" Pansy kysyi yllättävän napakasti.  
"Ei se kiinnostakaan, mutta... " Draco huomasi kurtistavansa kulmiaan.  
"Te erositte. Hän lähti. Se siitä", Pansy kaatoi maitoa omaan teehensä ja kohotti kannua kysyvästi Dracon suuntaan, Draco nyökkäsi.  
  
"Mutta, minä ajattelin, että... Miksi hän ei kertonut minulle?" Draco tajusi itsekin kysymyksensä olevan hölmö ja sitäkin epäreilumpi. Hänhän oli se, joka oli torjunut Potterin, hän oli ajanut tämän luotaan, mutta hän oli luullut Potterin tulevan takaisin. Aivan kuten tämä oli tullut kaikkina aikaisempinakin kertoina.  
  
Heidän suhteensa oli ollut aina räiskyvä. He riitelivät tulisesti mutta sopivat intohimoisesti. He olivat eronneet ja palanneet yhteen niin monesti, etteivät heidän ystävänsä olleet enää jaksaneet edes välittää asiasta. Mutta tällä kerralla kaikki oli toisin, sen Draco oli ymmärtänyt jo sillä hetkellä kun Potter oli kääntänyt hänelle selkänsä.  
  
"Kerro minulle Pansy", Draco pyysi hiljaa.  
"Miksi?" Pansyn silmät olivat väsyneet.  
"Koska minä haluan tietää", Draco kuiskasi.  
"Se ei ole enää sinun asiasi", Pansy yritti, mutta Draco näki tämän luovuttaneen.  
"Minä tiedän, mutta minä haluan tietää."  
  
Hetken Pansy katseli häntä vaitonaisena, aivan kuin punniten mielessään kuinka paljon Draco kestäisi. Lopulta nainen huokaisi ja laski teekuppinsa pöydälle.  
  
"Hän lähti New Yorkiin. Hän otti vastaan sen työn jota hänelle tarjottiin koulutuskeskuksesta", Pansyn ääni oli lempeä mutta silmät olivat täynnä surua.  
  
Ja Draco tiesi miksi. He olivat riidelleet asiasta Potterin kanssa. Se olisi upea tilaisuus, Potter oli sanonut, mutta Draco ei ollut halunnut ajatellakaan muuttavansa Atlantin toiselle puolelle. Se oli liian isoa. Ja niin Potter oli luopunut siitä, hänen vuokseen, vaikka Draco ei ollut valmis mihinkään vakavampaan täällä kotonakaan.  
  
Se oli tapahtunut reilu puoli vuotta sitten, silloin kun kaikki oli vielä hyvin, silloin kun he olivat yhdessä ilman että olivat sopineet mitään. Silloin, kun Potter ei ollut mennyt tekemään idioottimaista tunnustustaan. Silloin, kun Draco oli vielä kuvitellut heidän suhteensa olevan särkymätön.  
  
"Milloin?" Draco kysyi ääni karheana.  
"Heti seuraavana päivänä", Pansy vastasi ja tämän silmissä kimmelsi.  
  
Jäätävä tuuli pyyhkäisi Dracon läpi. Potter oli lähtenyt. Tämä oli lähtenyt heti. Tämä ei ollut aikonutkaan tulla takaisin hänen ovelleen. Ymmärrys sai Dracon värähtämään.  
  
"Sinä satutit häntä aika pahasti", Pansy sanoi hiljaa.  
"Hän satutti minua", Draco sihahti hampaidensa lomasta ennen kuin edes ymmärsi puhuvansa.  
"Hän tunnusti rakkautensa sinulle, se ei ole satuttamista", Pansy käänsi päänsä pois peittääkseen kasvonsa Dracolta.  
"Minä en pyytänyt hänen... hänen..." Draco ei pystynyt sanomaan sitä ääneen, ei sitä sanaa minkä Potter oli sanonut hänelle kohta neljä viikkoa sitten.  
  
Hetkeen he eivät puhuneet mitään. Draco näki Pansyn hartioiden tärisevän, mutta hän ei jaksanut välittää. Hän ei ymmärtänyt miksi Pansy oli asettunut Potterin puolelle, tämänhän piti olla hänen ystävänsä?  
  
"Ei se olisi toiminut koskaan", Draco sanoi lopulta.  
"Sitä sinä et voi tietää", Pansy sanoi nostaen päätään. "Sinä et antanut sille koskaan mahdollisuutta toimia."  
  
Sen sanottuaan Pansy nousi, keräsi tavaransa ja asteli ovelle. Draco ei liikahtanut pitkään aikaan, hän katseli kuinka tee jäähtyi kupissa ja mietti, miksi hän oli niin turta.

 

xXx

  
Se ei johtunut siitä, ettei Draco olisi saanut osakseen hellyyttä ja huolenpitoa lapsena. Hän tiesi, että hänen vanhempansa välittivät hänestä, välittivät todella paljon. Mutta he Malfoyt olivat aina olleet jäykkiä. Tunteita ei ilmaistu, ei iloa eikä surua, eikä etenkään mitään voimakkaampaa.  
  
Draco ei muistanut, että olisi koskaan nähnyt vanhempiensa vaihtavan poskisuudelmia kummempia hellyydenosoituksia julkisesti. Siksi hänen olikin ollut aina vaikea suhtautua Potterin ylitsevuotaviin hellyydenosoituksiin ja fyysisiin kosketuksiin joita tämä viljeli milloin missäkin tilanteessa.  
  
Lisäksi oli asioita joista ei vain puhuttu. Omat tunteet piilotettiin ja vaiettiin, sen Draco oli oppinut jo varhain. Heikkoutta, pelkoa tai vihaa ei saanut näyttää. Iloa tai onnea vielä vähemmän. Ja sinä vuonna kun Pimeyden Lordi oli asunut heidän kartanossaan, Draco oli tottunut lymyämään oman huoneensa suojissa yrittäen olla ajattelematta yhtään mitään.  
  
Kun he olivat sitten aloittaneet Potterin kanssa kummallisen suhteensa, Draco oli ajatellut sen olevan vain hauskaa ajanvietettä hänen odotellessaan jotain muuta. Mutta kun vuodet olivat vierineet ja he olivat edelleen jumissa toistensa kanssa, Draco oli säikähtänyt. Ei hän tätä halunnut, eihän. Ei hän saanut haluta mitään näin paljon, hän ei saanut tuntea, hänellä ei ollut lupa tuntea.  
  
Niinpä oli ollut helpompaa ajaa Potter pois kun kohdata todellisuus. Ahdistus Dracon rinnassa kävi välillä sietämättömäksi, eikä hän halunnut edes ajatella mistä se saattoi johtua. Oli helppoa sulkea silmät todellisuudelta ja tuudittautua siihen, että hän oli tehnyt oikein.  
  
Vaikka Draco yrittikin selittää tapahtunutta parhain päin, totuus oli kuitenkin se, että hän oli säikähtänyt. Hän oli pelästynyt Potterin kiihkeitä sanoa ja niiden sisältöä. Rakkaus oli jotain, mikä ei ollut Draco varten. Se oli varattu vain kultaisille rohkelikoille, ei Dracon kaltaisille luihuisille. Ja niinpä Draco oli torjunut sen, ja kaiken sen mukana tuoman mahdollisuuden. Se ei ollut häntä varten. Se ei voinut olla häntä varten.

 

xXx

  
Meni kaksi viikkoa ennen kuin Pansy palasi. Siinä ajassa Draco oli ehtinyt järjestää ajatuksensa uudelleen ja tullut siihen lopputulokseen, että oli ehkä kaikkien kannalta parasta että Potter oli poissa kuvioista. Nyt ei ollut ainakaan riskiä, että Draco törmäisi tähän jossain odottamattomassa tilanteessa.  
  
Vähitellen Draco uskaltautui takaisin työpaikalleen ja huomasi, että sai paljon enemmän aikaan työpöytänsä ääressä kuin vetelehtiessään kotonaan ja pyöritellessään mielessään milloin velhomaailman talousasioita ja milloin Potterin typerää pärstää.  
  
Niin arki asettui takaisin tuttuihin uomiinsa, aivan kun Dracon ja Potterin välillä ei olisi ikinä ollut yhtään mitään. Heidän ystävänsä juttelivat Dracolle edelleen iloisesti, yhteiset illat pubissa olivat täynnä naurua ja iloa aivan kuten ennenkin. Vaikka kukaan ei maininnut Potterin nimeä, Draco aisti hänen äänettömän läsnäolonsa. Se ei kuitenkaan haitannut, sillä Draco oli päättänyt mennä eteenpäin.  
  
Ei hän kaivannut rinnalleen uutta kumppania, mutta hän oli vakaasti päättänyt unohtaa Potterin. Vaikka se, kuten Draco pian huomasi, ei ollutkaan niin helppoa kun hän oli kuvitellut. Potter tuli vastaan pubin miestenvessan kaakelikirjoituksissa, hän muistutti Dracoa olemassaolostaan Irvetan käytäväkeskusteluissa ja yksinäisinä iltoina, Dracon istuessa kotonaan hän ei voinut olla pohtimatta missä Potter oli ja mitä tämä teki.  
  
Kului muutama kuukausi, sitten viisi, ja Draco oli edelleen samassa tilanteessa kun Potterin lähdettyä. Hänen projektinsa unohtaa Potter ei ollut tuottanut juurikaan tulosta, vaikka hän ei ikinä myöntäisi sitä kenellekään. Edelleen hän tunsi rinnassaan ahdistavan möykyn joka painoi häntä etenkin yön yksinäisiä tunteina.  
  
Joskus Draco päästi mieleensä ajatuksen, että jos hänellä olisi ajankääntäjä, olisiko hän tehnyt jotain toisin? Mutta koskaan hän ei uskaltanut vielä ajatustaan loppuun saakka, siihen vastaukseen mitä hän ei oikeastaan halunnut edes tietää. Sitä paitsi, hän oli päättänyt unohtaa Potterin, vaikka joskus hänen muistoihinsa nousi mielikuva Potterin kuumista huulista jotka vaelsivat Dracon iholla, maistellen ja kartoittaen, tuottaen suurta nautintoa.

 

xXx

  
Seitsemän kuukautta siitä, kun Potter oli kävellyt Dracon elämästä, tämä palasi. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut sellainen paluu mitä Draco oli joskus heikkoina hetkinään ajatellut. Potter ei tullut koputtamaan Dracon ovelle ja anelemaan, että pääsisi jälleen tämän elämään. Ei, Potter vain istui eräänä iltana pubissa heidän pöydässään, eikä hän istunut siinä yksin.  
  
Ilta oli viileä ja Draco oli kietonut paksun kaulahuivin kaulaansa. Pansy hytisi hänen vierellään kun he astelivat ripeästi kohden kantapaikkaansa Viistokujan mukulaisilla kivillä.  
  
"Tällä on ihan helvetillisen kylmä", Pansy marisi ja yritti turhaan saada lämmitysloitsua toimiaan kohmeisilla sormillaan.  
"Kohta ollaan perillä", Draco kannusti ja viittoi edessä siintävää ovea ja ikkunoista siivilöityvää lämmintä valoa.  
"Merlinin kiitos", Pansy pyrähti juoksuun saavuttaen oven vain hetken ennen Dracoa.  
  
Sisällä oli lämmintä ja Draco henkäisi helpotuksesta, ennen kuin hänen katseensa rekisteröi heidän kantapöydässään istuvan tummatukkaisen miehen. Dracon sydän jätti muutaman lyönnin välistä hänen kastellessaan kuinka Potter kohotti tuoppinsa huulilleen ja joi pitkän kulauksen kuunnellen samalla vieressään istuvan Weasleyn puhetta.  
  
Jotain lämmintä levisi Dracon sisällä ja hän huomasi hymyn kohoavan huulilleen. Potter oli tullut takaisin. Potter, joka oli lähtenyt ja jättänyt hänet, oli nyt tullut takaisin. Draco olisi halunnut rynnätä miehen luo, ravistella tätä ja painaa huulensa vasten Potterin suuta ennen kuin tämä ehtisi sanoa yhtään vastalausetta ääneen.  
  
Mutta sitten Draco näki miehen, joka laski kätensä Potterin olalle ja sai tämän huomion itselleen. Draco ei tuntenut miestä ennestään. Tämä oli pitkä ja harteikas, vaaleanruskeat hiukset olivat leikattu siististi ja siniset silmät tuikkivat lempeästi miehen kumartuessa Potterin puoleen sanoakseen tälle jotain.  
  
Äskeinen mielikuva yhteen liitetyistä huulista karisi nopeasti Dracon mielestä, kun hän seurasi Potterin reaktiota. Lämmin hymy levisi tämän huulille kun hän vastasi tuntemattomalle miehelle. Hymy, jonka Draco oli nähnyt niin monta kertaa ennenkin ja joka oli aina ennen osoitettu vain hänelle.  
  
Paineen tunne Dracon rinnassa kasvoi ja äkkiä hänestä tuntui, ettei hän saanut happea. Kurkussa kuristi omituisesti ja sydän tuntui hakkaavan luvattoman kovaa. Sitten Draco tunsi puristuksen kädessään ja näki edessään Pansyn huolestuneet kasvot.  
  
"Oletko sinä kunnossa?" Pansy kysyi hiljaa.  
  
Draco ravisti päätään ja haparoi taakse, takaisin kohden ovea. Hänen oli päästävä pois. Hänen oli pakko päästä pois ennen kuin hän räjähtäisi kappaleiksi Potterin edessä. Viimeinen mitä Draco näki ennen kuin hän pääsi ulos oli Potterin vihreät silmät, jotka tuijottivat suoraan häneen. Ulkona Draco antoi ylen suoraan mukulakiville.  
  
Sitten kaikki oli hetken sameaa, kunnes Draco tunsi maan jalkojensa alla ja näki tutun olohuoneen, hänen oman olohuoneensa, sekä Pansyn joka katsoi häntä silmät selällään.  
  
"Hän..." Draco lysähti sohvalle voimattomana.  
"Draco", Pansyn ääni oli epävarma kun ei tietäisi mitä sanoa.  
"Hänellä on..." Draco ei kyennyt viemää ajatusta loppuun saakka, se koski liikaa.  
  
Jostain syystä hänen rintaansa ahdisti, kurkkua kuristi ja mahassa velloi. Mielikuva Potterin hymystä, juuri siitä hymystä, joka oli saanut Dracon polvet notkahtamaan, ja joka oli nyt osoitettu tuolle toiselle, sai hänet voimaan pahoin.  
  
"Draco", Pansyn käsi laskeutui hänen olkapäälleen, puristi hiljaa lohduttavasti.  
"Minä luulin... minä ihan todella luulin, että hän tulisi takaisin", Dracon ääni oli hiljainen kuiskaus.  
"Miksi hän olisi tullut takaisin?" Pansyn äänessä oli hänelle epätyypillistä hellyyttä.  
  
"Koska minä rakastan häntä."  
  
Sitten Draco Malfoy purskahti itkuun, joka ravistutti koko hänen kehoaan.

 

xXx

  
Draco ei tiennyt paljonko kello oli, mutta ulkona oli hämärää. Hän makasi sängyssään ja hänen jokaista lihastaan särki. Silmät olivat turvonneet ja sängyn vieressä oli kasa paperinenäliinoja joihin Draco oli niistänyt ja niistänyt ja niistänyt. Hän ei muistanut että olisi koskaan itkenyt näin paljon ja näin kauan. Hän tunsi olevansa tyhjä kaikesta.  
  
Oli suorastaan luonnotonta että hän oli romahtanut tällä tavalla. Malfoyt säilyttivät aina arvokkuutensa ja tyyneytensä. Kuten Draco oli lapsena jo oppinut: tunteita ei osoitettu. Mutta kuukausia hänen sisälleen patoutuneena ollut kaipuu ja ahdistus oli purkautunut väkivaltaisesti ulos itkun muodossa ja Draco mietti, että hänelle olisi voinut käydä pahemminkin.  
  
Oven takaa kuului matalaa puhetta. Pansy oli lähtenyt huoneesta hetki sitten, sanonut hakevansa lisää juotavaa, mutta nähtävästi tämä puhui nyt jonkun kanssa. Draco ei jaksanut välittää. Hänen muurinsa, hänen tarkoin rakentamansa suojauksensa olivat sortuneet tuon yhden ainoan lauseen myötä ja hän halusi vain käpertyä kurjuuteensa. Onneksi se oli ollut juuri Pansy, joka oli hänen kanssaan. Draco tiesi ettei Pansy tuomitsisi, eikä myöskään juoruaisi Dracon luhistumisesta eteenpäin.  
  
Mutta kenen ihmeen kanssa Pansy keskusteli? Draco kohottautui hieman ja hetken hänen sisällään levisi hurja ajatus. Entä jos Potter olisi tullut sittenkin? Potter oli nähnyt Dracon juuri ennen kuin pubin ovi oli sulkeutunut. Olisiko Potter sittenkin muuttanut mieltään ja tullut Dracon luo ja jättänyt sen toisen?  
  
Silloin ovi avautui ja Pansy työnsi päänsä sisään. Hänen takanaan näkyi häivähdys tummaa kiharapilveä, mikä ei todellakaan kuulunut Potterille. Granger. Draco lysähti takaisin pieluksille ja tunsi uusien kyynelten polttelevan suljettujen luomiensa takana.  
  
"Draco, Hermionella on sinulle jotain", Pansy sanoi varovaisesti.  
"Minä en halua", Draco mumisi heikosti mutta Granger työntyi sisään.  
"Tässä, juo tämä, se helpottaa", Granger ojensi vaalean vihreä nestettä sisältävää liemipulloa.  
  
Epäluuloisena Draco tarttui siihen, mutta ei juonut.  
  
"Se on rauhoittavaa unilientä, arvelin että saattaisit tarvita sitä", Granger sanoi ja oli jo kääntymässä pois kun Draco sai suunsa auki.  
  
"Missä hän on?"  
"Kuka? Harry?" Granger katsoi Dracoa silmissään lempeä, aivan liian lempeä katse. "En tiedä, he jäivät vielä pubiin kun lähdin. Joten ehkä hän on siellä. Haluatko, että kerron hänelle terveisiä?"  
  
He. Sana iskeytyi Dracon mieleen ja aiheutti uuden kyyneltulvan. He olisivat joskus voineet olla  _he_  Potterin kanssa. Nyt Potter oli  _he_  sen toisen kanssa. Dracon kurkusta pääsi pieni nyyhkäisy.  
  
"Ei, ei tarvitse", Draco sanoi käheällä äänellä. "Toivon vain, että hän on... onnellinen."  
  
Viimeinen sana oli niin hiljainen, että Granger oli joutunut kumartumaan eteenpäin kuullakseen sen. Sanomatta sanaakaan nainen nyökkäsi ja lähti sulkien oven hiljaa perässään, jättäen Dracon ja Pansyn hämärään huoneeseen kahden.

 

xXx

  
Draco nukkui kaksi päivää. Hän oli aivan liian uupunut noustakseen sängystä, hän ei jaksanut mitään, häntä ei huvittanut mikään. Romahtamisensa jälkeen hän oli viimein ymmärtänyt, että se oli ohi. Potter oli todellakin ohi ja Dracoon sattui.  
  
Ehkä hän oli kuvitellut, elätellyt pientä toivoa, että Potter olisi oikea rohkelikko, sellainen joka tulisi läpi valtameren Dracon luo, ihmisen luo jota oli sanonut rakastavansa. Mutta sitten Draco muisti mitä hän oli sanonut Potterille. Miten hän oli torjunut tämän rakkauden ja käännyttänyt miehen pois ilkeillä ja rumilla sanoilla.  
  
Kolmantena päivänä Draco nousi sängystä, kävi suihkussa ja päätti että hänen olisi ryhdistäydyttävä. Hän keitti pannullisen vahvaa teetä ja istuutui työpöytänsä ääreen, hänellä oli riittävästi rästissä olevia töitä joihin hukuttaa itsensä. Niinpä hän nappasi ensimmäisen pergamentin käteensä, rullasi sen auki ja ryhtyi lukemaan.  
  
Myöhään illalla, kun Draco oli saanut luettua kaikki rästissä olleet raportit, ulko-ovelta kuului koputus. Väsyneenä kaikesta lukemisesta Draco raahautui ovelle ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen jättää avaamatta. Hän ei jaksaisi kenenkään seuraa juuri nyt, hän halusi vain painaa päänsä tyynyyn ja nukahtaa. Sitten koputus kuului uudelleen ja Draco avasi oven.  
  
Kynnyksellä seisoi Potter, joka oli tunkenut kädet syvälle takkinsa taskuihin ja näytti epävarmalta. Dracon sydän jätti lyönnin välistä, eikä hän osannut muuta kuin tuijottaa.  
  
"Hei", Potter sanoi epävarmasti ja katsoi Dracoa kulmiensa alta. "Hermione sanoi, että sinulla oli asiaa."  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen. Potter siirsi painoaan jalalta toiselle ja vältteli Dracon katsetta. Typertyneenä Draco tuijotti Potteria, sillä ei hän ollut pyytänyt tätä tänne vaan toivottanut tälle onnellista loppuelämää. Miksi Potter sitten seisoi hänen ovellaan?  
  
"Joten?" Potter kysyi hiljaa, toinen kulma hieman koholla.  
  
Kun Draco ei edelleenkään sanonut mitään, Potter huokaisi ja kohautti olkiaan.  
  
"Selvä, minä varmaan ymmärsin sitten väärin", Potter oli jo kääntymässä kun Draco sai itsensä viimein toimimaan.  
  
Tässä oli hänen tilaisuutensa, ehkä ainoa mahdollisuutensa. Vaikka Potterilla oli nyt se toinen, niin ehkä hänen kannattaisi yrittää. Ehkä. Draco empi edelleen ja Potter oli ehtinyt jo kääntää selkänsä ennen kuin Draco sai suunsa auki.  
  
"Harry", kuiskaus oli hiljainen, mutta se naulitsi Potterin paikoilleen.  
  
Hitaasti Potter kääntyi ja hänen kasvoillaan oli odottava, jännittynyt ilme.  
  
"Minä... minä olen pahoillani", Draco rykäisi hieman, kurkku tuntui karhealta. "Anteeksi. En olisi saanut sanoa niitä sanoja, se oli väärin."  
  
Draco ei kestänyt, hänen oli käännettävä katseensa pois. Minne tahansa muualle kun Potterin avoimiin silmiin.  
  
"Minä säikähdin, vaikka ei se oli mikään selitys. Mikä kai luulin, etten välittäisi, mutta... olin väärässä", Draco yskähti ja tuijotti maata hänen ja Potterin välissä.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen ja Draco puri huultaan, hänen oli paras sanoa loputkin.  
  
"Minä toivon, että sinä olet onnellinen... sen toisen kanssa, ihan todella", sanat sattuivat Dracoa, viilsivät syvältä mutta hän taisteli pitääkseen kasvonsa peruslukemilla.  
  
"Mitä?" Potterin ääni oli käheä kuiskaus. "Jakenko? Hänhän on naimisissa."  
  
Sanat saavuttivat Dracon tajunnan hitaasti ja hän nosti katseensa Potteriin. Tämä hymyili varovaista hymyä, sitä samaa mikä oli tarkoitettu vain Dracolle, mikä oli aina tarkoitettu vain Dracolle. Sitten Harry oli siinä, aivan hänen edessään ja katsoi Dracoa syvälle silmiin.  
  
"Draco, onko sinulla jotain asiaa?" Harryn ääni tärisi jännityksestä.  
  
Vaivalloisesti Draco nyökkäsi, nielaisi ja nyökkäsi sitten uudelleen.  
  
"Minä rakastan sinua."  
  
Sanat tuntuivat hyviltä, ne tuntuivat oikeilta, mutta vielä paremmalta tuntui Harryn suu joka sulki Dracon suun pehmeän lempeään suudelmaan. Draco kiersi kätensä Harryn ympärille, tunsi tutun ja turvallisen tunteen leviävän kehossaan Harryn syventäessä suudelmaa.  
  
Yhdessä, toisiinsa kietoutuneina he kompuroivat sisälle. Harry sulki oven heidän perässään ja hetkeksikään irrottamatta otettaan toisistaan he haparoivat kohden makuuhuonetta. He eivät tarvinneet sanoja, eivät nyt, sillä tämä oli kaikki.  
  
Vaatteet vähenivät suudelmien lomassa. Kädet kartoittivat tuttuja vartalon muotoja, opettelivat tuntemaan jokaisen kohdan uudelleen. Voihkeet karkasivat huulien lomasta kun nautinto ravisteli jokaista sopukkaa. Sormet tapailivat kehon herkimpiä osia, hyväilivät ja hellivät oltuaan niin pitkään erossa, hetken päästä yhä vaativimpina ja ahneimpina.  
  
Huohottaen Draco katseli Harrya, hänen Harryaan, jonka kanssa hän voisi taas olla he. Ehkä. Toivottavasti. Hän tunsi sydämensä pakahtuvan ja ruumiinsa avautuvan Harryn kosketuksen alla. Hän olisi halunnut toisella sitä yhtä sanaa uudelleen ja uudelleen, mutta ei uskaltanut. Ei vielä. Sille varmaan tulisi aikansa ja paikkansa. Hän toivoi, että saisi sanoa sen vielä uudelleen.  
  
"Minäkin rakastan sinua", Harry sanoi juuri ennen kuin työntyi Dracon sisälle ja rakasteli tätä lempeästi pitkästä, pitkästä aikaa.

 

xXx

  
Keskuspuisto oli täynnä ruskan värjäämiä puita. Draco istui eräällä penkillä ja luki kirjaa, hän odotti että Harry saapuisi heidän lounaansa kanssa. Huokaisten Draco vilkaisi kelloaan, sillä Harry oli taas myöhässä. Mutta ei se haitannut, niin kuin Dracoa ei haitannut sekään, että Harry jätti likaisia sukkia lattialle. Tai että tämä ei koskaan muistanut oikeaa roskanhävitystaikaa. Tai että tämä unohtui lukemaan niin, että lopulta hänelle tuli lähes aina kiire.  
  
Mikään ei haitannut Dracoa niin pitkään kun hän sai käydä nukkumaan Harryn viereen joka ikinen ilta. Ja niitä iltoja oli jo takana 286. Draco oli laskenut niistä jokaisen, sillä hän oli kuiskannut Harrylle joka kerta ennen nukahtamistaan:  
  
"Minä rakastan sinua."  
  
Ja aina hän oli myös saanut vastauksen.  
  
"Minäkin rakastan sinua."  
  
Elämä oli täydellistä juuri nyt, Draco ajatteli ja pyöritteli nimettömässään olevaa sormusta.


End file.
